Flawed Cycle
by Crazy.rabbit2
Summary: Hetalia boarding school is suppose to be a prestigious academy, but all anyone seems to do there is cause chaos. However, a terrible tragedy suddenly strikes and destroys everything. Feliciano is given the chance to start again and save everything, but things keep going from bad to worse. Is it just his fate to die before the school year ends? Is everyone in the school doomed?


**(A/N: Okay, so this story is going to have a confusing plot. Nothing will be what it seems, but if you want the truth of it all you'll have to stick with it lol. I might of been a bit too ambitious with the story, but the first part is pretty straight forward so.. enjoy!**

July 1st 1999  
>"Ciao Ludwig! Good Morning!" Feliciano sung, a huge careless smile on his face as he wrapped his arms around Ludwig and pulled him into a hug.<p>

"Vhen we're in the classroom, you should behave more appropriately " Ludwig said uncomfortably.

"Why? It's not like your the teacher or anything?" The Italian boy said, obliviously, sitting on the desk and ignoring the looks he got from the other students.

"_Ja_. But I'm still your senior so I demand respect!" Ludwig said, trying to be authoritative- something he was usually pretty good at, but as usual Feliciano couldn't read the atmosphere.  
>"<em>Ve<em>! But you've always been older than me, and I've always called you luddy " Feliciano beamed. The German man gritted his teeth, trying to remain calm. Usually he'd just put his Italian friend in a headlock when he was being annoying, but that wasn't very mature, was it?

"Oi! If you two are going to flirt, mind not doing it on my desk?" Arthur Kirkland said, his thick black eyebrows turned down in a disapproving scowl. Feliciano nearly jumped out of his skin.  
>"Ah! Si! J-Just please don't kill me!" The Italian squeaked. He'd always been afraid of the British boy who had a reputation for always getting into fights, and winning (most of the time).<p>

"Kirkland!" Ludwig roared, slamming his hands down on Arthur's desk. "Stop Intimidating Feliciano.. And **DO NOT** implicate that we are flirting!"

"I wasn't intimidating him! It isn't my fault he's a wimp." Arthur said, folding his arms, his green eyes looking up at Ludwig, unimpressed. Suddenly Francis Bonnefoy slung an arm around Arthur, making him jump.

"Don't pay any attention to the _Rosbif_, 'e is just jealous because nobody wants to flirt with 'im." The French man said, leaning over Arthur with a superior-looking smirk. The Brit scowled and attempted to punch Francis in the face.

"Sod of, Frog!" He hissed.  
>"Is zat anyway to speak to your teacher?" Francis teased.<br>Francis was a teacher in training. Why he choose the job was a mystery to everyone; He was terrible at it, and was constantly flirting with his pupils. The French man used to attend Hetalia boarding school as a student himself only a year earlier. He always spoke of how glad he was to be leaving the school for good, but then to everyone's shock (and Arthur's horror) Francis had for some reason decided to become a student teacher.

Ludwig cursed in frustration, as Arthur and Francis had resorted to petty bickering with each other, as usual. Some things never change.

"_Ve_.. Ludwig make sure he doesn't hurt me!" Feliciano whined, pulling on the back of the German man's shirt.  
>Suddenly, the classroom door swung open, and Alfred F. Jones the American boy, burst in. "The hero is here yo!" He declared, with a mouthful of hamburger.<p>

"Don't talk with your mouthful, it's disgusting!" Arthur sneered. Him and Francis were inches apart, only seconds away from getting into another one of their scuffles.

"Whatever dude! Don't be such a stiff!" The American boy laughed.

"I'll show you stiff!" Arthur muttered irritably. Francis laughed his annoying French chuckle right into Arthur's ear.  
>"Arthur! I had no idea you were so kinky!"<p>

The Brit blushed "T-That wasn't what I meant and you know it, frog!"

Alfred laughed along with Francis, even though he didn't get the joke.

"Ai yah! You guys are so rowdy, I doubt you ever grew up at all!" Yao Wang said, as he walked into the classroom. He was the actual teacher, but nobody turned to greet him instead they all just continued arguing. "Is nobody going to listen to me!?"

"Apparently not." Kiku said. Looking over at Yao will emotionless dull eyes. The Chinese man felt his blood boil. Whatever happened to respect for your elders!? He looked across the chaos of the classroom, and to his horror Ivan and Alfred were already squaring up ready to fight.

"Think you can beat me!? Commie bastard!" Alfred said, a wild grin on his face.

"Da. A Russian will always be able to beat a stupid American. I can't wait to smash your face into the ground!" He said gleefully, with childish cruelty glinting in his violet eyes.

Yao looked around in despair, as Arthur and Francis' bickering had also descended into a full blown argument. He didn't have the energy to stop it- and wasn't Francis meant to be a teacher too!? Why the school let such a troublesome student go on to be a teacher was a mystery to him.

The classroom was in chaos, but one person sat on the sidelines, alone and ignored as usual.  
>Nobody noticed how sallow and pale his skin looked, the way his hair was messy and unkempt, the fevered look in his indigo eyes.<br>"T- today... I'll make 'em... I'll make 'em notice me." He mumbled desperately under his breath. He gave a shrill humorless laugh to himself before standing up and walking over to the middle of the classroom were Alfred and Ivan were arguing. People pushed into him on his way, almost knocking him over. They never apologised.

"This is the consequence for ignoring me!" Matthew shouted at the top of his voice- nobody seemed to hear, so he decided to get their attention another way. Reaching into his bag, he pulled out a sliver coloured shot-gun, and held it out at arm's length.  
><em><strong>BAM!<strong>_  
>The gun shot echoed around the room, and everyone turned to look at Matthew, shocked. There was a moment of astounded silence.<br>_Finally!_ He thought.  
>Alfred had fell to the ground were he'd been shot, blood seeping out from under him. Matthew had got him in the stomach.<p>

"Mattie!? Bro?" Alfred said, disbelief and pain in his sky blue eyes. He looked up at his half-brother Matthew as if seeing him for the first time.

"See the lengths I have to go just to get noticed, eh!?" Matthew said, his voice a harsh whisper. He didn't lower his gun, "Don't stop looking at me!"

Feliciano yelped and hid behind Ludwig, who was still as stone. Feli felt tears of fear spring to his eyes as he struggled to stifle his whimpers.  
>"Matthew, Lad, put the gun down- we can still save Alfred." Arthur Kirkland said, edging forward regarding Matthew like he was a feral beast.<p>

"Don't tell me what to do!" The Canadian boy snapped, whacking Arthur across the jaw with the hilt of his gun, sending the Brit stumbling back into Francis.

"W- Why!?" Alfred gasped from the floor. His face looked pale, Feliciano wanted to help him but he was too terrified.

"You never should of even been born!" Matthew hissed at his half brother, Alfred. "Because of you Dad left me and Mom when I was only a baby to look after you instead, and marry your mother instead of mine. I was his first son!"

"T-that's not my fault!"

"No!? From then on I've always lived in your shadow!" Matthew shouted, enraged. "People always mistook me for you! You always get all of the attention while I- I might as well be dead.."  
>Matthew pointed the gun down, aimed it for Alfred's head.<p>

"Drop the gun. Don't do this" Arthur cried out. Feli could tell he was struggling to remain calm.

"_NOW_ you remember my name!" Matthew snarled, turning to face the British boy. "And I thought I warned you **NOT** to tell me what to do!"

**_BANG!_**  
>Felinciano covered his eyes in fear at the sound of the gunshot, he opened them and saw that Arthur Kirkland was no longer standing. He was lying on his back, unmoving, his green eyes glassy and un-seeing, a trail of blood seeping down his forhead. Feliciano fought the urge to scream.<p>

"Mon Dieu! Mattiue what have you done!?" Francis cried out, sinking to his knee's next to Arthur's lifeless body.

"I was standing up for myself for once." Matthew said, his voice strained. He was panting, like it was exhausting just experiencing all the anger he was feeling. "That jerk. He always took my money. And NEVER remembered my name!" The Canadian turned back to face his brother. "Now- were where we? Oh yeah. Your the worst brother ever.. You humiliated me in front of people, you let me down, you ignored me.. I could go on,"

Alfred stared up at Mattie- by now the blood-loss had left him weak, he could hardly see his vision was blurry. "Mattie I'm- "  
><em><strong>BANG!<strong>_  
>Matthew shot his brother in the face, his expression unreadable.<br>Feliciano felt tears stream down his face, he wasn't able to stop himself from crying out. He wasn't the only one. He clutched tighter onto Ludwig's arm, who'd been frozen in shock for the entire event. But the German shook the Italian boy of.

"Zat's enough!" He declared, striding over to Matthew, having finally come to his senses. Not missing a beat, Ludwig dived across the classroom and tackled Matthew to the floor. Ludwig was 6'6 and muscly, while the Canadian boy was tall but wiry, the German easily wrestled him to the floor.  
><em><strong>BANG! <strong>_  
>Feli felt his heart drop as Ludwig smacked into the ground like a dropped toy, and Matthew stood up from under him. <em>Why did Ludwig have to try to be a hero?<em>

"Ludwig! That's for being a bully!" Matthew said, his breath ragged. The Italian boy shut his eyes- this couldn't be happening! Ludwig couldn't of been killed! Him and the rest of the class were joking around as usual just five minutes ago!  
>A sound of footsteps were heard - Francis had tried running for the door, his finger tip's brushed the handle when suddenly-<br>_**BANG!**_  
>"T-trying to run away again, Franny!" Matthew hissed at Francis' now lifeless body "Just like how you'd always run away and leave me whenever it suited you!"<p>

Someone screamed, and suddenly, everyone was running for the door- every man for himself. Feliciano was knocked over by Ivan as he charged past.  
>With a fevered glint in his eyes, Matthew opened fire indiscriminately.<br>"You all did this! You all ignored me, and bullied me! Took a-advantage!"  
>Feli yelped and dived behind a table. He saw Ivan get hit in the back, and fall smacking into the floor- then Kiku got a bullet to the stomach, that caused him to stumble into the wall.<br>_**BANG! BANG! BANG!**_  
>Feli squealed in pain, when he felt something hit him in the chest- at first it didn't feel too bad, then suddenly a searing pain overtook his body. He looked down and saw the blood and almost fainted.<br>He'd been shot.  
>His vision started swimming, and with each throb he could feel more blood gushing out of himself, panicked and terrified, he had no idea what to do. He suddenly found himself falling to the floor as his body gave out under him.<br>He felt a brittle coldness spread across his body, as the searing pain numbed. Just before his vision faded to black, he saw Matthew raise his gun to his own forehead.  
><em><strong>BANG! <strong>_

Feliciano woke up screaming.

* * *

><p><strong>(I wanted to end this on a cliff hanger and not give too much away. This is going to be a Multichapter fic though :3.. please leave a comment of what you thought so far, thanks!)<strong>


End file.
